WorldStopping
by ApatheticHedgehog
Summary: What happens when an emotionally frustrated sheriff along with her, also emotionally frustrated, enforcer has to confront their feelings for each other via a mysterious girl's inclusion in their life?
1. Page 1

It was late at night and the Piltover Police department was quiet, quiet and empty. Apart from the occasional groans and yawns of a certain pink haired brawler. "It's been hours, Cait. I don't think there's any point going home at this point." Vi tiredly exclaimed. Caitlyn, who'd been listening to lines like such for almost 2 hours now only replied with a sigh and a "um hm". Caitlyn also knew it was too late to safely go home at that point. Plus she was prepared to spend the night in the office with her partner anyway, so it didn't bother her too much. What bothered her was the cause of all this, Vi forgetting/avoiding her paperwork for over 2 months. She somehow let that slipped by her. Was it because of all her work as the sheriff of the city? Or was it her own affection for the pink haired brawler? It honestly could have been both. Ever since she took Vi in, let her walk into her life, Caitlyn'd been feeling a bit...unfocused. The pink haired woman was incredibly witty, capable, and at times, charming, oh so charming. "Well, if we're gonna be sleeping here. You can have the couch, I'm taking the desk." Caitlyn lightly explained to her partner. "Aw, how thoughtful, but you can have the couch, I've slept in worse conditions. You can have my jacket, though. It gets pretty co..." Vi wasn't able to finish her sentence before. "AGH..." a girl came crashing on Vi's head, causing both Vi and her to hit the floor hard, with Vi breaking most of the fall for her. "What in the fuck just happened?" Vi angrily exclaimed. Caitlyn nearly jumped at the loud crashing and cursing that had just befallen her. "Are you and the girl ok?" Caitlyn calmed herself down to approach the situation with her usual professionalism. "She's out cold." Exclaimed Vi, picking the girl up and laying her on the aforementioned couch. "So what are we gonna do with her?" Vi asked, still rubbing her head to try and ease the pain. "Well, we can't do anything without her waking up first. She doesn't look dangerous, so I think leaving her here for the moment is fine." Caitlyn stated in her usual calm, proffesional demeanor. Vi silently agreed, she'd always been impressed with how Caitlyn could calmly figure out and deal with literally anything, no matter how unusual they maybe. She somehow got Vi, a known criminal, into the police department without anyone asking any questions. "How'd you think she got here, anyway?" Vi asked, not really expecting any real answers from her partner, more so to just ease the uneasy silence of the office. "I'm not too sure, she looks like she just got yanked out of her bedroom and threw here." The girl in question, who was wearing an oversized black hoodie, mismatched socks, and most noticably, no pants. Putting her jacket on the unconscious, pantless girl on the couch, Vi turned to Caitlyn "She doesn't look like she's from 'round here. I don't know any place in Runterra where her clothes even make any sense. Not Demacia, not Noxus, not here, and definitely not Zaun.". Caitlyn quietly nodded to her partner, her minds with her own theories on the origin of the girl on the couch. The girl in question, who's quite the looker(as said by Vi) with long white hair, small build, pale skin, finally woke up after Vi lost her patience and started shaking/tapping the on her."Wh...What's going on? Where am I? Who are you? How did I..." Vi had to interrupt her "Ok, one question at a time, ok Cupcake? Or how about you just drink some water and calm down a bit first, sounds good?". "Uhm, ok. But can I just know where I am, though?" the girl asked the two other women sheepishly. "Well, you are in Piltover, the city of progress, they call it" Vi answered. "Is it ok if we asked you some question, miss?" Caitlyn chimmed in, keeping her composure and professional demeanor. "Uh, s..s..sure." the girl answered, trying desperately to hide her nervousness. It could have been due to her realizing she's in a police station, no one was there but the two ladies in front of her, both gorgeous, and she was sitting in front of them with no pants on. At that point, the poor girl's face was as red as a ripe tomato. Needless to say, this couldn't slip pass our duo. "Vi, can you please go check the locker to see is there anything for our girl?" Caitlyn said to her partner. "Got it" came the response from Vi as she runs down to the female locker room, she always leaves extra changing clothes after a few "incidents" as Caitlyn would call them where Vi would get her clothes burned up, ripped, etc and just came back to the station like nothing'd happened. The girl would definitely not fit those clothes, but at least they're something. After her partner had run of to find their guest some clothes, Caitlyn tried again to get some information out of her. "While my partner is out doing that, can you at least tell me your name?". The girl finally gave our sheriff a worthwhile answer. "Uhm, my name is Sumi, my sister just calls me Mi." 


	2. Page 2

It'd already been nearly an hour, and yet Caitlyn had only managed to get this strange girl's name. Being a detective, the sheriff of Piltover, this didn't feel right with her, and Caitlyn was determined to change this. The girl that she's supposed to question, Sumi, was now at least dressed and had calmed down enough. This was now Caitlyn's best chance to get some worthwhile information from this girl and at least get some rest for the night. "So, Sumi, can you tell me anything else about yourself? How'd you get here, etc?" Caitlyn questioned the smaller woman, still keeping her professional demeanor, but this time she was more firm. "Ah, uhm, well. I'm Sumi, I have an older sister who lives with and cares for me. Uhm, I can't quite remember where I'd been before here. I know I was preparing for bed before I was here, that I am sure." The girl sheepishly answered. "Well, that's better than nothing, though it doesn't help much, but it's at least something." Vi exclaimed. "Well, since we already know your name. It's only fair that you know ours. I'm Vi, and this is my partner/boss, Caitlyn." Caitlyn would be lying if she said hearing Vi refer to her as just partner/boss didn't bother her, she wanted something more than that. Ughh, was she going insane? How could something so trivial annoy her this much? While the blue haired sheriff was busy hiding her "justified" rage, Vi spoke again "Well, I say we just wrap it up for tonight, it's far too late for anyone of us to go anywhere. How about staying the night here with us, huh cupcake?" Sumi, who'd been scared, tired and confused since the beginning is now dumbfounded at the stranger's suggestion. Was she really telling her to spend the night there, it's not like there's anywhere she could go at that point, she was in a strange place, no memory of where she'd been, plus she was in a police station of all places. What's the worst that could happen? Caitlyn, who'd been keeping her composure through all this, was also dumbfounded at her partner's suggestion. Was she really gonna let this complete stranger spend the night with them? Caitlyn'd questioned Vi's decision making and thought process before, but then again, the other woman had always found a way to come out on top (despite many closecalls they'd had in the past). After contemplating the situation and considering every choices, Caityln finally reached her decision "Well, my parter's got a point, we can't just let you go out there this late at night, I trust my police force, but there are certain "characters" that I'm not too comfortable dealing with." After her own contemplation time, the guest, Sumi gave her own answer "Thank you both so much, you're too kind. But will I have to stay in the jail cell?" "Of course not, what do you take us for? Noxians?" Vi asked, looking at their guest as if waiting for a response. Yet, the only thing she got was a confused look, she looked to Caitlyn, expecting at least a smile from her partner, but all she got was a headshake. It was only then that she realised, Sumi didn't even remember where she came from, nor did she know where she is, of course she wouldn't understand that joke. At that point, even Vi herself had to give her a headshake and the other two women in the room a "Forget about it." Silence befell the room as Sumi, who knew too little about everything, was too nervous to say anything, Caitlyn, who just kept pinching her nose bridge. Vi had to say something else, anything to get rid of this dreadful silence "Well, you won't have to sleep in a cell, and since you're our guest, you can have the couch, me and Cait's gonna share a spot under the desk." Caitlyn, who'd almost instantly turned red at the proposition, exclaimed "Absolutely not, you are not going to sleep next to me, not only do you snore, drool. But you are incredibly grabby and touchy when you're asleep, and I am not going to tolerate that." After her little outburst, Caitlyn had calmed down enough to feel guilty about it, she wanted to apologize to her partner but Vi just cut her off. "Heh, I was just joking Cait, Imma just sleep on the ground over there." Vi gestured towards the corner of the office. Which just made Caitlyn feel worse. "Vi, I'm sor..." She tried again, but was cut off again. This time from a scream coming from outside outside. "Fucking hell! Don't these fuckers sleep?" Vi cursed out loud. "Cait, we gotta check it out!" she added. Caitlyn was already grabbing her rifle and her hat when Vi called out to her. "Sumi, stay put, we gotta head out." Sumi just nodded repeatedly not wanting to annoy Vi and Caitlyn anymore than they already were. "I've said to the mayor, we need more people on the force, we can't just have literally nobody here at night. Piltover's huge, you can't just let every police officers leave at the end of the day, it's ludicrous how's that's the system that they went with." Caitlyn huffed as she was running outside with Vi, who could only nod in agreement. 


	3. Page 3

"Damn, as if the goddamn Jinx crime spree ain't bad enough already. Now we have copy cats, low life criminals taking advantage of this fucking mess." Vi huffed as her and Caitlyn were running towards the screaming outside. "I have to get more people on the force. There's no way any of us can handle this for any longer." came the response from Caitlyn. As they were running, Vi couldn't help herself with peaking over at Caitlyn, how the wind would occasionally lift Caitlyn's skirt up, just a bit. After a second or two of that cheekiness behavior, Vi decided to run ahead of Caitlyn instead, trying to keep her mind on the person asking for help and not her own fondness of her boss. Making their way towards an alleyway where the screaming originated, Vi suddenly stopped, causing Caitlyn to crash into her back. "What is it Vi?" she asked her partner. "I've seen low life traps back in Zaun before, and this one feels oddly similar to one of them." Vi responded, whispering while keeping their distance. "We should be extra careful with this one." she added. Caitlyn had never seen Vi act this way, usually she would be running head first into that alleyway as quick as she can to try and help whoever's in might not have known much about police procedures or other complications, but she had an incredible instinct, something that even Caitlyn, who'd pride herself on being able to spot out people's motives, hidden intentions, couldn't quite explain. It was like Vi had experienced those same situations before, she knew almost exactly how a criminal would react when questioned, confronted, and she knew exactly how to make someone talk. Caitlyn's got a bit lost in her thoughts, thinking of how reliable, capable and charming Vi is that she had almost forgot about their current situation altogether, almost. "So how do want to approach this?" cam Caitlyn's response to Vi. Knowing she had Caitlyn's trust, Vi started making her own plans. "Imma just run in with the lights, just watch my back. DON't run in with me." She emphasized that last part, Vi had no intentions of getting Caitlyn in any kind of danger in there. Plus she'll need room to start swinging if things get ugly in there and she would prefer Caitlyn not be there when she starts beating someone to bloody pulp, though that wasn't really a concern for Caitlyn, who had seen how Vi "interrogates" people and deal with people who resisted arrest before. "K, I'm going in." Vi said as she started making her way into the alleyway. The alleyway itself wasn't too dark, there were lights, at least enought to make out there were at least two people in there, one had a small frame, probably female. The other was a large figure who had at least a foot on Vi, beefy, and they were armed. Vi couldn't quite make out what it was exactly, it could have been just a knife, which would be nearly harmless for someone like Vi, knocking out a perp with a knife was almost child's play for her, guess growing up in Zaun had some upsides. But the civilian and the prospect of the unknown weapon being a gun kept her from doing anything rash. "Hey buddy, how about you let whoever's there with you go and we'll talk this out? Sounds good?" Vi asked aloud, enough to grab the assailant's attention. "The fuck 'you want, enforcer?" the assailant spoke, their voice being that of a man, raspy, grizzled, as that of a heavy smoker. Or someone who'd endured the toxic fumes in Zaun for a long period of time, something Vi knew too well from experience. The "victim" turned out to be another man, a man who's smiling at the thought of having tricked her. "Oh! So you know who I am, good. Then we can just skip the theatrics. Let who ever you're holding go or else..." Vi spoke but was promptly cut of by the larger man "Or else what, enforcer? Yur gunna kick my ass? Yur gunna fuck me up like how did my boys, huh?" Vi had been able to at least make out what this guy wanted, revenge. It should have been obvious to her, no criminals would be dumb enough to try anything this close to the police station. Knowing that, Vi knew she had to play this one carefully. "So you want revenge for your boys or somethin'?" Vi asked. "I ain't that dumb, "miss enforcer". I didn't come here just to try and fight yur to get some revenge for my boys, no no no." He said, wagging his index at her. "We're here to get even with ya, once and for all." After he'd finished his sentence, from the shadows, the dumpsters, the roofs, vicious looking men started to appear. And Vi recognized almost everyone of them. 


	4. Page 4

"Fuck me." Vi cursed under her breathe at the situation. "We'll get around to that later, missy." One of the men surrounding her spoke aloud, quickly followed by a roaring wave of laughter from the other men there. Vi's eyes darted around, looking for any way out of this situation.

"Maybe I can break through a wall, funnel them in and deal with them with there. But Cait's gonna nag at me, and that's not even a good plan. Cait's still outside, what if she comes in for me?" Vi thought to herself, finally reaching the conclusion that she'll have to alert Caitlyn somehow before making her move. "What yur thinking there, miss enforcer?" One of the men asked aloud amidst the laughter. "I'm thinking about how I'm gonna fuck each and everyone of you bastards up, that's all." Vi answered with her usual confident, borderline cocky tone. "Fucking Bitch!" One of the men screamed as he ran at her, only to be stopped dead in his tracks with a quick punch from Vi, knocking him back a solid two meters, the laughing died down immediately after that, only to pick up moments later after the man who was knocked back by Vi stood up, laughed maniacally and exclaimed aloud "Oh I fucking love her so much!" clearly enjoying the pain, the roaring laughter continued at the comment, but then.

"You boys are welcome to try anything you want to. But if it involves laying hands on the lady over there, we're gonna have a problem." Came a voice, cold and unfeeling, and that voice silenced the laughters. Caitlyn walked towards the group while shouldering her rifle, her aim dead set on the man who spoke up earlier. "Oh, looky what we got here, boys. Not only did we get the dog, we got the bitch's owner herself, the sheriff. This must be my lucky day." An older man stepped away from the crowd towards Caitlyn, his cheery tone ignited the roaring laughters once again. "So, I take it you already know what's gonna happen here right, sheriff?" The man added, his voice gruff and gravely, of that of someone who smoked a pack a day for most of their life, or of that of someone who'd been living in Zaun for a while now. "That's simple, you will tell your boys to back away from my partner and quietly leave." Caitlyn answered, her tone still cold and unfeeling. The man once again laughed and stated proudly "These boys have been through hell, and I've planned this little "get together" for a while now. There ain't noway you and your bitch here's gonna get out of this. So, make your move, sheriff." Caitlyn knew the situation was bad, very bad. Vi was separated and surrounded, and Caitlyn knew that it would be impossible for her to take out what could have been more than seven men on her own in this cramped space. "Maybe I could lure them out, get some space with a net shot and take them out there?" Her mind started racing, thinking of every way to get Vi out of this situation safely, but all of them were too risky.

Little did she know, her partner was thinking the same things, how to get Caitlyn out of there safely, but something interrupted their train of thought, a shout, still that gruff, gravelly voice "KILL THEM BOTH!" the older man screamed out his order, his voice echoing through the alleyway, and with that, the fight for our duo's survival began. The fight was swift, small explosions coming from Vi's hextech gauntlets could be heard, gun shots from Caitlyn's rifle could also be heard, one shot, then two, then three, then four, then five. Till the sounds stopped, there were only three figures standing, two of them were close to each other, and one across from them. They stood for a solid minute, all catching their breath. Until one of them growled at the other two "LET HER GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!". The fight were in their favour, but amidst the chaos, the "ring leader" of this scheme had managed to grab a hold of her just before Vi knocked down his last man. "And what if I don't?" The man repplied, his tone now dark and sinister, Vi knew what that meant for them. This situation just got even worse somehow. 


	5. Page 5

"This is it, enforcer, and to think I'm gonna be taking out the sheriff herself." The man spoke, still pressing the knife firmly against Caitlyn's neck. Vi stood there, lost as to what to do, there's no way she was gonna make it running at them, she needed just a distraction, anything would do. It was then that she saw Caitlyn's face, she wasn't afraid, no she was calm, smiling even. "How is she calm?" Vi thought to herself, then she saw Caitlyn's mouth, she was trying to mouth something "You've...got...this." Vi nearly teared up at that, not because of Caitlyn's faith in her, it was her inability to do anything that got to her, there was nothing Vi could do, they might've beaten the other men, but one of them got a good cut on her stomach, and it is hurting her bad.

"Fucking Die, Bitch!" the man finally exclaimed as he took the knife and plunged it into where Caitlyn's throat would be, only to be met with no resistance, there was nothing there, he wasn't even holding onto anything. "wha..." the man tried to say before he was cut of by Vi's fist crashing into his face, turning his head into something more resembled a squashed melon. It was then that what was left of Vi's energy had been depleted, as she was slowly falling out of consciousness she saw her, that girl who was at the station not long ago. "Sumi wasn't it?" she thought to herself as she just let the darkness consumes her, falling out of consciousness. When she came to, Vi saw white, a white ceiling and the distinctive smell of medicine. "Hospitalized again." she thought to herself as she tried to move around to no avail, her whole body was aching, she felt nothing but pain and weakness while lying on that hospital bed. But there was another feeling that lingered over her, worried, Vi was worried about her partner. "What had happened? Where's Caitlyn? Is she okay?" those were the few questions that raced through Vi's mind, she struggled harder to move, but again, her body was against her, every little movements that she tried to make only caused her more pain. But that wasn't enough to stop Vi from getting to Caitlyn, though. She knew for a fact that doctors and nurses can't ignore someone struggling in their bed, this wasn't the first time she'd been rushed to one, afterall. If she keeps this up, eventually they'll have to come check in on her. So Vi kept struggling, nearly jumping out of her bed at one point, just to try and get someone's attention in this empty hospital room. It'd only been two minutes since Vi started executing when a doctor, accompanied by a distraught Caitlyn rushed in on her. "What in the hell are you doing?" Caitlyn shouted, immediately clutching her throat afterwards, still in pain after the cut that'd been done to her. "Cait, you're okay!" Vi's eyes lit up the moment she saw that Caitlyn was ok and not in any pain, well relatively speaking.

Caitlyn, still clutching her throat just shot a glare at Vi. The bedridden woman cowered at the sight. "I asked you. Just what the hell were you doing in here?" Caitlyn asked, her voice now hoarse and weak but still managed to convey her anger which made Vi shutter. "Uhm, well. When's she getting better doc?" Vi asked the doctor standing next to Caitlyn who'd been trying to control his giggling. "Well she has a small cut on her throat, near the larynx, it's nothing too bad. She just need to rest and avoid using her throat for a couple of months, I'll prescibe her some painkillers, antibiotics. And she'll need to visit the hospital every two weeks for checkups." The doctor answered, finally managing to contain his amusement." Say doc, aren't you a little young?" Vi asked, mostly to make conversation with the young man. "Why yes! Yes I am! Ma'am." The man exclaimed excitedly at her comment. "I graduated top of my class 3 years earlier than most people and not only that, I actually had some medical experience even before studying for my degree and...and." The young man, realizing that he'd been rambling for nearly two minutes was talking about him, turned bright red and added "I won't bother you anymore, sorry." as he quickly backed out of room, his face still a deep red. "Never even got the kid's name." Vi stated plainly. "So Cait, I guess you're not gonna be talking for a month or two. You thinking of getting some days off or somethin'?" she turned to ask Caitlyn, who's been standing quietly looking at Vi for nearly 5 minutes now. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Came the reply from Caitlyn written on a small whiteboard she had with her. Vi could sense the annoyance in those worlds "So is that a yes or a no, then?" she added. "yes." came the reply again, but this time Vi didn't sense any annoyance or anger, it was tiredness. "I can look after things while you're gone?" Vi asked hesitantlt. "No need." came a reply again. Vi was perplexed, with Caitlyn work always came first, sometimes even before her own health, how could she be this nonchalant about taking possibly months off of work? "Ya sure?" Vi asked again, still perplexed at Caitlyn's decision. "Sure." came the reply again, but this time she added. "You and I need some time off." Could this really be? Could the workaholic sheriff of Piltover really be talking about taking days, perhaps months off? Vi couldn't quite believe it, she had always tried to get Caitlyn to take a break to no avail, but now she's the one talking about needing a break? "Never critize a successful insec, I guess." Vi thought to herself.

"What about the girl we met that night? What's her deal?" Vi asked, remembering what she'd seen right before fainting that night. "Sumi?" Caitlyn wrote her reply on the board. "Yea, that one. I think I saw her right before fainting" Vi answered."And how long have I been out for?" Vi added a question. "I'll let her tell you." Caitlyn replied again. Caitlyn then gestured towards the window of the room. 


	6. Page 6

Seeing Caitlyn's gesture, Sumi walked into the room. "Tell her what happened that night, please." Caitlyn wrote on her board and turned it towards the smaller girl.

"Oh! Of course. That night, after you two'd run off, I was sitting in the office when I had a really bad feeling about something, something relating to you. So I ran after you. When I arrived, miss Vi was about to faint and miss Caitlyn was bleeding really bad. So I stopped her bleeding with a piece of my shirt and tried to get help for you.

And to answer your other question, you've resting for two days now." She explained to Vi. "So you just knew where to find us? In a city you've never been in before? In a random alleyway, no less?" Vi asked, instantly noticing all the strange coincidences in the other girl's story.

"Uhm, well. I'd always had that ability, I guess. My sister always says that I have a knack for being in the right place at the right time...I just know where and when to be...I guess." Sumi answered, her voice sounding much more nervous and worried.

"So you just happened to come by us AFTER we'd been attacked and had dealt with the attackers to save us, then?" Vi questioned her again, this time with much more emotion than before, which instantly made the smaller girl jumped. "Calm down." Caitlyn wrote to Vi, giving her hospital gown a slight tug. "I don't know what else to tell you. That's all that I know, please...don't be angry." Sumi replied to Vi, her voice cracking, as if she was about to burst into tears at any moment. It was then that Vi stopped her questioning and realized that she was interrogating the person that, for better or for worse, saved their lives. "I'm...sorry, please tell me more about what'd happened." Vi apologized, but in her mind still wanting to know more about that night and this girl.

"Uhm...Well, after I saw that you were both injured, I tried to stopped the bleeding for miss Caitlyn and got help from a girl who was nearby. After explaining to her what'd happened, she told me that there was a hospital nearby and helped me carry you there, then she said "Tell Fat Hands and Hat Lady to get better soon!" and just left. I couldn't even ask her name or thanked her properly, shame..." At that point both Vi and Caitlyn were looking at Sumi with wide eyes. "She said that?! She called me fathands?! You're sure of that?! What did she look like?!" Vi practically jumped up from her bed and grabbed Sumi's arms, shaking and asking the smaller woman, almost shouting at her. "You're...hurting me." Sumi whimpered out. "Oh shi...Sorry...Sorry." Vi quickly apologized to the smaller woman, letting go off her grips on her.

"Calm down." Caitlyn circled the words on her board, tugging at Vi's hospital gown once more, pointing at them profusely. "Got it! Got it!" Vi said, dismissively waving her hand at Caitlyn, to which the other woman just replied with a glare. But that was enough to get the message across to her partner.

"Please, tell us more. Every little bit helps." Vi turned to Sumi, her voice much more calm, her eyes conveying perfectly her guilt. Sumi, who was trembling at that point, turned to look at Vi with her already teary eyes for a minute before started talking again. "The lady...that helped me...get you here...was really small, but she was strong...really strong. She was the one who carried you here." Sumi said, keeping her gaze onto Vi, who couldn't help but feel even more guilt. For there was no malice or anger in those eyes, this woman was simply wanting to help her, despite all that'd happened.

"Jinx." Caitlyn wrote on her board, turning to look at Vi who was now in her own world, possibly trying to make sense of all the new information. "Was she there when she was attacked? Did she know we were gonna be attacked? Did she know about the attack at all? Did she organize this? Why did she help us?" both Vi's and Caityln's minds were asking those questions, and those questions neeeded answers. "Did she...tell you anything else? Did she give you anything at all?" Vi quickly turned to Sumi with her questions, fortunately with more grace this time. "Not that I can think of. She just said to tell who ever Fat Hand and Hat Lady are to get better soon. That's all I could think of right now. Hope it helps." Sumi finished.

"That's good, Sumi. That's more than what we could ever figure out on our own. Thank you! Honestly." Vi said to Sumi, looking at the younger woman with a smile. Caitlyn nodded and added a "Thank you!" with her board. "I'm glad that I was able to help. So do I return to the station now, miss Caitlyn?" Sumi asked, looking at Caitlyn, waiting for an answer. "Of course not!" came Caitlyn's reply via her small board. "You're staying with me." yet another reply, this one really got Vi's attention. 


	7. Page 7

"There's no way you're serious! You can't be!" Vi exclaimed. Needless to say, Caitlyn's offer got Vi's attention. Even Sumi was taken aback by the offer. "You're joking, right?" Vi looked to Caitlyn, awaiting an answer. "No." came her reply on the small board, Caitlyn quickly added "I'm serious. She's staying with me." Vi was even more shocked at Caitlyn's determination than she was at her offer now.

"Cait! Cait! Cait! We literally just met her!" Vi exclaimed, this time even louder than before. Her loud voice managed to scared Sumi even more. "So what?" was Caitlyn's reply, "I trust her." She added. Her expression remained unchanged, which perplexed Vi even more. In all her time knowing Caitlyn, she'd never been this trusting. Let alone to a stranger, she's asking her to stay, and that face, like this was some kind of normal situation. It was all getting to Vi, she struggled to get up and leave her bed but to no avail.

"Sumi! Can you go grab the doctor for me, cupcake?" Vi looked to Sumi, gesturing for her towards the room's door. As she ran out of the room, Vi turned to Caitlyn. "Ok, she's gone now. Can you tell me your plan?" she questioned her partner then quietly expecting an answer.

"?" Was Caitlyn's respond, needless to say, this respond just made the pink haired woman even more frustrated and confused. She scratched the back of her head in confusion then looked at her partner once more. "Do you just wanna learn more about her now? Do you just wanna be around her now? Like, what's your plan here?" came Vi's barrage of questions for her partner, but the reply she got was just a measly "Not really." from Caitlyn.

"So you're just gonna let her stay with you like that? With no plans at all?" Were Vi's final questions for her partner, her face still showed of her confusion and frustration perfectly. Caitlyn, on the other hand, kept her calm demeanor and just continued looking at Vi with a nonchalant attitude. It was then that Sumi returned with the doctor from earlier. "She asked for you sir." Sumi said to the doctor as she took him to Vi's bed.

"What seems to be the matter, ma'am?" The same young man from before returned, this time his expressions were much more calm and professional than before. Vi then asked to speak with him alone, Caitlyn and Sumi both nodded to her and the doctor as they turned to leave the room. After they'd left, Vi even asked the doctor to check if they're far away before speaking to him. Once she was sure that they're gone, Vi spoke to the doctor "Uhm, doctor..." She left off, waiting for him to tell her his name. "It's Abrams, ma'am. Jonnathan Abrams." He spoke calmly. Vi nodded and continued her sentence "Ok, doctor Abrams, can you help me with something?"

"Anything that's not illegal, ma'am." He answered, smiling to her as he did. Vi wanted to roll her eyes at the young man's attempt at humor but decided against it, for now. She asked "When Cait was brought in, was there anything wrong with her head?" Her eyes and tone half joking but also half serious. "I can assure you, ma'am. We checked for any injuries that could be seen/felt. We even got people that use healing magic to heal her just to make sure that nothing was out of place and we didn't find anything. But just to be safe, what made you ask that question?" He looked to Vi, awaiting an answer from the pink haired woman. Who was still wondering just what had happened to her partner and why she was acting so out of character. It was only after he tried to get her attention by calling her again that Vi gave him an answer.

"Well, y'see doc. She's acting really weird for some reasons." Vi looked concern while talking about her partner to Abrams. "Can you describe how strange she's acting for me, ma'am?" Her concern seemed to have spread to the young man, his voice expressing his own concern for the beloved sheriff of his city. Vi looked at him as she started to describe Caitlyn's bizarre actions and decisions "She just came back here with the girl that we saw just before the attack, telling me that she's gonna be taking her home and live with her, the girl that we literally just met and know nothing about, she's asking that girl to live with her! Is that not just crazy?! Or am I crazy for thinking that's crazy?" She passionately told the young doctor. "Well, I don't personally know the sheriff enough to know if that's out of character for her or not, but if she's asking a stranger to live with her then that's quite odd. If you don't mind me asking..."

"Thank you!" Vi exclaimed loudly, interrupting the young man and surprising him a bit. "Oh shi...Please continue, doc." Vi put out her hand a bit as if saying "my bad" as she asked the doctor to continue. "Well, as I was saying, if you don't mind me asking, did this stranger agree to her offer?" He took a second to regain his composure but managed to ask his question this time. Vi was not sure how to answer this question since Sumi never did give Caitlyn an answer to that question. "Well, she hasn't given an answer yet but does it really matter, doc?" Vi answered the poor man's question with her own question, causing him some confusion. "Well, it doesn't, but I was just a bit curious. And to answer your questions about the sheriff. I don't think there's anything wrong with her, the recent behavioral changes could just be due to shock. It was quite an experience for both of you, after all. Now for some questions of my own." He said before listing certain medicals questions about Vi, her allergies, previous injuries, etc.

"Everything seems fine. I'll let you rest now. Ok, ma'am?" He concluded his questions and turned to leave, but before he could leave Vi called him once more. "Doc, can you see if Cait's still outside for me? And if she is, can you tell her to come in for me?" asking for her partner once more. "Of course, ma'am." He then left. About five minutes later, Caitlyn came in, this time alone, her small white board had a "?" written on it.

"Did she said yes?" Vi asked Caitlyn, her eyes having the smallest hint of jealousy and a slightly larger hint of sadness in them as she turned to Caitlyn. Caitlyn's answer was just to point to her question mark, instantly frustrating Vi. "That girl, when you asked that girl, Sumi, did she say yes?" Vi was at her wit's end, trying her hardest to not yell at Caitlyn, but she couldn't help raising her voice with her frustration building. "Yes." came Caitlyn's reply, continuing with her nonchalant attitude and calm demeanor. That was almost a nail in the coffin to Vi, but instead of getting angry at Caitlyn, Vi just lightly joked "Well, since you're just letting random people live with you like this. How about me, Cait?" It was one of Vi's normal jokes, there's always a certain flirty tone to her jokes with Cait, but they were never anything serious, cause Vi'd thought that Caitlyn would never say yes to her advances. But this time was special.

"Sure." Came Caitlyn's reply on her small white board.


	8. Page 8

Vi gave Caitlyn's board a slight glance, and without even noticing her answer, gave Caitlyn a forced yet reassured smile. In her mind, she had already had her own answer to said question without needing to see what Caitlyn's answer was. She had made jokes like this to her partner before "Hey Cupcake! Wanna get something to drink? Hey Cupcake! You wanna get food? Hey Cupcake! You busy later?" and many more. All of which were met with swift and ruthless rejection, that was the norm for them. So in her mind, seeing as Caitlyn had rejected her once more was quite reassuring if not a bit discouraging.

"Was worth a shot, I guess." Vi said, still giving Caitlyn that faint smile. "It's good to see that something just never change between us, huh Cupcake? heh." Her faint smile slowly giving way to a forced chuckle. Caitlyn, who'd been listening to her partner's ramble and forced chuckle, was simply confused at her. The sheriff then slowly wiped her small board and wrote a simple "?" in the middle of it, lightly tapping Vi's shoulder while pointing at it to express her confusion.

"What? What is it? Why the quetion mark?" Came Vi's own questions as she noticed the single "?" that was in the middle of Caitlyn's board. Which only confused Caitlyn even more, from her perspective Vi saw her answer, made some confusing jokes and then started saying nonsense. The two women were both confusing each other to every exent, and someone had to step up to make sense of such a situation. And fortunately for them both, Vi was confused for sure, but she was still a capable detective (or at least she was able to talk clearly enough to try and make sense of the situation).

"Ok, it's gettin' real confusing. Let's retrace our words here, ok?" Vi took a minute to calm herself before turning to ask Caitlyn.

"Sure" Caitlyn's answer was swift.

"Ok, so what did I say that confused you so much?" Vi asked, still looking at Caitlyn, but now her face no longer expressed confusion or her usual playfulness. It expressed only her concern and care for the sheriff, no doubt over Caitlyn's strange behaviors and reactions. Vi had always seen the usual calm, cold, capable Caitlyn. Sure there were times that her actions'd managed to catch Caitlyn's off guard and Vi got to see a flustered, annoyed Caitlyn. Sometimes she even got to see a loving caring Caitlyn, but that usually only lasted for a minute or two, never this long. Caitlyn had been strangely caring towards that girl, Sumi, even inviting her to live with her. "Doctors definitely didn't their jobs right. " Vi thought to herself a bit before her thoughts were interrupted once more by Caitlyn's tapping her shoulder.

"Why were you laughing? Was it something I wrote?" Was what Caitlyn had written on her board, pointing to the questions as she lightly tapped Vi's shoulder.

"I only joked because it's normal to see you rejecting me again. It tells me that at least nothing's change with you." Vi said, once again flashing that faint smile at Caitlyn. Caitlyn listened, taking a few seconds to process what her partner'd just said then slowly clean her small board. She then quickly wrote on her board "When did I reject you?" with her usual calm demeanor yet she still showed a hint confusion, more so for Vi's sake than anything. She truly wanted to know what had gotten Vi so worked up before, but couldn't help asking it with her usual cold and calm demeanor. It had been how she coped with most matters relating to her relationship with Vi, she wanted to be closer to pink haired enforcer, much much closer. Especially with that toned, firm abdomen of hers while running her hands down that oh so firm and well-defined back of hers. Oh how great it would be to just press her face right up against that back while running her hands up and down those chiseled abs and very, oh so very slowly move them up and. It was then that Caitlyn's mind had to cut her off, those thoughts weren't normal. Sure she had certain thoughts about how absolutely gorgeous her partner was but they never went as far as that.

Caitlyn spent a quick minute to calm her nerves after, after whatever that was before slowly writing in her small board once more. "I don't remember rejecting you? Please elaborate."

"We're using big words now, huh? Well, miss sheriff, it would be so happen that APPROXIMATELY five minutes ago from THE CURRENT TIME, I asked about moving in with you. And you, like always, GRACIOUSLY rejected my offer." Vi answered, remembering to raise her voice and exaggerate words that she considered to be "big words" in an attempt to tease Caitlyn, which were played simply for laughs like always. Vi always did that every time she had to deal with any real emotional situations, well either that or she'd try and intimidate the person that put her in said situation. But she knew that the latter would not work on someone like Caitlyn, nor did she want to upset Caitlyn at all in the first place.

"I said sure." Caitlyn wrote, trying to stiffle a chuckle as she looked at Vi, awaiting her reactions. Caitlyn knew for a fact that her answer would surprise her partner. And surprised her it did, Vi was completely caught off guard. She read Caitlyn's answer, took nearly a whole minute to process it, scratch her head a bit afterwards, checked Caitlyn's expressions to see if it was a joke or not, then finally realization. It was then that the dam truly broke for Vi, the questions came flooding in "Wait! What?! You serious?! Is this happening?! Am I just dreaming!?..." Throughout the barrage of questions, the sheriff just used either nodding or shaking her head as her answers. The barrage of questions did not last long, it was interrupted by Sumi running into the room, calling for both Vi and Caitlyn, then subsequently tripping over herself, causing both Vi and Caitlyn to try and catch her. With Caitlyn being the only one succeeding, Sumi falling into her arms as Vi looked on, jelousy tingling her ever so.

"So...Sorry miss. The doctor asked me to come get you quick, so I ran and well. Thank you." Sumi told Caitlyn, not forgetting to thank the taller woman. Caitlyn smiled at her and gestured for her to leave the room, then quickly followed suit not, writing something on her board as she passed it to Vi, not even bringing it with her as she left the room. Vi wondered to herself how Caitlyn was gonna say anything without her board as she slowly lifted up the thing to find a very nice, very Caitlyn message written on it "Get well soon, talk later."


	9. Page 9

Caitlyn followed as Sumi lead her outside the room and into the hospital's main lobby, leaving a still very confused Vi behind to wonder just how was she expecting to say anything without her board with her. But little did Vi know, outside of her room there was a conversation between the other women, yet only one seemed to be talking at all. The "conversation" between Caitlyn and Sumi continued throughout the hallways just until they were mere footsteps away from the main lobby that they were interrupted by the site of a small crowd gathering before them.

"I agree, that truly doesn't look good at all." Came the reply from Sumi to some seemingly nonexistent remarks made by Caitlyn. Yet it somehow got a nod from Caitlyn, as if Sumi was just simply replying to something she'd said, yet no remarks seemed to have been made by the taller woman at all.

The lobby of the hospital was crowded, with none of the people in the crowd looked like they needed emergent medical attention, there were even doctors and nurses among the crowd. Just what could have caused this, Caitlyn thought to herself as she made her way to the lobby, head turning left to right, looking for the doctor that was talking to Vi before. She didn't catch his name, but she knew what the man looked like. So she knew who to look for, a medium build, Caucasian man with brown hair.

As her and Sumi were looking for the man among the crowd, they found the cause of the crowd. A tall, handsome man was standing in the middle of lobby, he was quite the celebrity in Piltover, well-built and well-off, debonair and heroic. The fact that he was one of the most brilliant and successful inventors in Piltover while also being it's sworn defender were just icing and the cherry on top to this already delectable yet indulgent cake.

It was none other than the Defender Tomorrow, Jayce, someone neither Caitlyn nor Vi was unfamiliar with. He had helped them out tremendously in the past with problems involving the public that required a more "delicate" approach than what Vi had to offer, Caitlyn called to Jayce. And in all those times, he helped her out in those cases without much hastle, though Caitlyn could certainly do without his flirtatious attitude and remarks.

Vi punched a hole through multiple buildings? Get Jayce to tell people that it was to show how lacking and frail their buildings truly are, and how much they needed to invent better constructions equipment and materials. Jinx and Vi combined managed to destroy nearly twenty cars? Get Jayce to tell the people that they needed better cars. It was truly a symbiotic relationship between Vi's carnage and Jayce's creation, Vi to play the cruel and mindless Zaunite destroyer and Jayce to play the heroic and genius Piltovian inventor.

It was something that'd always irked Caitlyn, she needed Jayce to distract people from Vi's "mishaps", yet she can't help feeling guilt over how people in Piltover viewed Vi, a troublemaker from Zaun that Caitlyn kept around her who did not even deserve to breathe the clean Piltover air. To say they viewed her like some troublesome lost dog that Caitlyn brought back and wanted to keep was somewhat of an understatement. They've made it clear, they did not want her there

It was for those reasons that anyone in Piltover, if asked, would say that Jayce was simply "the man", he truly represented what the great city Piltover is all about: Invention. Discovery. Not going to Zaun if you could help it. He was just simply their hero, the entire police force, to some people, is simply the clean up crew for Jayce, sometimes even ones that made the mess and Jayce was "the man" to clean it up. So it came as no surpise to Caitlyn that Jayce's presence would garner such a crowd, it's not everyday you get to meet your city's hero, of course people were gonna be exited to see him.

"Thank you citizens! Thank you! But please, I'm only here to see a friend." It's rare to see Jayce considered anyone friends, for him to call someone his friends means he viewed them as somewhat equal to him first, and that was something you didn't see everyday. Jayce made an attempt to at least disperse the crowd a bit, when he saw that Caitlyn was standing behind it. That's when he decided to do something very uncharacteristic of him, he excused himself and made his way through the crowd towards where Caitlyn was standing, ignoring the disappointed crowd he left behind.

"Miss sheriff! When I heard that you, of all people, was injured in your duty to the city. I knew I had to come and show our city's gratitude. It would be the utmost shame to our city, to have one of it's greatest defenders hurt in anyway. " He said, bowing to kiss the back of her hand. And for courtesy sake, she extended out her hand for him to do so.

"Oh my! And who is this gorgeous little lady you have here with you? Little lady! Please let me have the honor of knowing your name!" He turned to look at Sumi, attempting to do the same thing he did to Caitlyn with her as he went to gently grab her small hand. But unlike Caitlyn, Sumi nervously took her hand away from him, blushing profusely as she did.

"A little nervous, are we? Well can I just know your name, miss?" He pulled away, his confidence was not the least bit affected by what'd just happened, his immaculate smile still very prevalent to the two women.

"I...I...I'm Sumi, sir." Sumi stammered out an answer, her face still profusely red and she was avoiding eye contact with the much-taller-than-her-man. Sumi's reaction to Jayce's actions were a bit amusing to Caitlyn, she knew that Sumi was quite a nervous person with her reactions to both her and Vi beforehand. But to see someone who did not know of Jayce nor got charmed by him was quite the welcomed change. And seeing the beloved Piltover icon, Jayce, getting turned down by a girl like that, even for a second like that, was quite amusing to Caitlyn.

"But what about your usual "partner", miss sheriff? Though I would understand if you've replaced her with someone like miss Sumi (was it?) here." He returned to Caitlyn, asking about Vi, Jayce did not want the people of Piltover to know this. But he enjoyed Vi's company much more than he did theirs, almost no one in Piltover knew about this, with the few being certain Champions who called the place home. Jayce enjoyed talking to Vi whenever they're at the Institute of War, outside the eyes of Piltover citizens.


	10. Page 10

Caitlyn followed as Sumi lead her outside the room and into the hospital's main lobby, leaving a still very confused Vi behind to wonder just how was she expecting to say anything without her board with her. But little did Vi know, outside of her room there was a conversation between the other women, yet only one seemed to be talking at all. The "conversation" between Caitlyn and Sumi continued throughout the hallways just until they were mere footsteps away from the main lobby that they were interrupted by the site of a small crowd gathering before them.

"I agree, that truly doesn't look good at all." Came the reply from Sumi to some seemingly nonexistent remarks made by Caitlyn. Yet it somehow got a nod from Caitlyn, as if Sumi was just simply replying to something she'd said, yet no remarks seemed to have been made by the taller woman at all.

The lobby of the hospital was crowded, yet none of the people in the crowd looked like they needed emergent medical attention, there were even doctors and nurses among the crowd. Just what could have caused this, Caitlyn thought to herself as she made her way to the lobby, head turning left to right, looking for the doctor that was talking to Vi before. She didn't catch his name, but she knew what the man looked like. So she knew who to look for, a medium build, Caucasian man with brown hair.

As her and Sumi were looking for the man among the crowd, they fooud the cause of said crowd. A tall, handsome man was standing in the middle of lobby, he was quite the celebrity in Piltover, well-built and well-off, debonair and heroic. The fact that he was one of the most brilliant and successful inventors in Piltover while also being it's sworn defender were just icing and the cherry on top to this already delectable yet indulgent cake.

It was none other than the Defender Tomorrow, Jayce, someone neither Caitlyn nor Vi was unfamiliar with. He had helped them out tremendously in the past with problems involving the public that required a more "delicate" approach than what Vi had to offer, Caitlyn called to Jayce. And in all those times, he helped her out in those cases without much hassle, though Caitlyn could certainly do without his flirtatious attitude and remarks.

Vi punched a hole through multiple buildings? Get Jayce to tell people that it was to show how lacking and frail their buildings truly are, and how much they needed to invent better constructions equipments and materials. Jinx and Vi combined managed to destroy nearly twenty cars? Get Jayce to tell the people that they needed better cars. It was truly a symbiotic relationship between Vi's carnage and Jayce's creation, Vi to play the cruel and mindless Zaunite destroyer and Jayce to play the heroic and genus Piltovian inventor. It was something that'd always irked Caitlyn, she needed Jayce to distract people from Vi's "methods", yet she can't help feeling guilt over how people in Piltover viewed Vi, a troublemaker from Zaun that did not even deserve to breathe the clean Piltover air.  
It was for those reasons that anyone in Piltover, if asked, would say that Jayce was simply "the man", he truly represented what the great city Piltover is all about: Invention. Discovery. Not going to Zaun if you could help it. He was just simply their hero, the entire police force, to some people, is simply the clean up crew for Jayce, sometimes even ones that made the mess and Jayce was "the man" to clean it up. So it came as no surprise to Caitlyn that Jayce's presence would garner such a crowd, it's not everyday you get to meet your city's hero, of course people were gonna be exited to see him.

"Thank you citizens! Thank you! But please, I'm only here to see a friend." It's rare to see Jayce considered anyone his "friends", cause for him to call someone his friends means he viewed them as somewhat equal to him first, and that was something you didn't see everyday. Jayce made an attempt to at least disperse the crowd a bit, when he saw that Caitlyn was standing behind it. That's when he decided to do something very uncharacteristic of him, he excused himself and made his way through the crowd towards where Caitlyn was standing, ignoring the disappointed crowd he left behind.

"Miss sheriff! When I heard that you, of all people, was injured in your duty to the city. I knew I had to come and show our city's gratitude. It would be the utmost shame to our city, to have one of it's greatest defenders hurt in anyway. " He said bowing to kiss the back of her hand.

"Oh my! And who is this gorgeous little lady you have here with you? Little lady! Please let me have the honor of knowing your name!" He turned to look at Sumi, attempting to do the same thing he did to Caitlyn with her. But unlike Caitlyn, Sumi nervously took her hand away from him, blushing profusely as she did.

"A little nervous, are we? Well can I just know your name, miss?" He pulled away, his confidence was not the least bit affected by what'd just happened, his immaculate smile still very prevalant to both women. It was rather amusing for Caitlyn to see someone denying a kiss from Jayce, that usually never happened in Piltover, even if some women did not want a kiss from him, they would at least be courteous and not deny the man. So to see this girl pulling her hand away from him was quite amusing.

"Uhm...Miss Caitlyn would like to know why you are here, sir?" Sumi looked at Jayce as she quietly asked him, trying to avoid eye contact with the towering man. He perked his eyebrow as he looked down towards her.

"Well as I've previously stated. I'm only here to visit a friend. Now where might our mutual friend be, "miss Caitlyn"." He loudly proclaimed, looking directly at Caitlyn awaiting an answer, not noticing the bandage around her neck. Caitlyn in response to his question, looked to Sumi and quickly back at Jayce.

"Sir, miss Vi is in room 219." Sumi once again answered for Caitlyn, her actions appeared to have piqued his interest as he turned to her slightly, his height causing her to flinch a bit.

"My apology, miss Sumi. Thank you for your assistance." He apologized to Sumi, smiling and bowing as he left towards Vi's room.


	11. Page 11

After Jayce had gone out of their sight, Sumi turned to Caitlyn in confusion as if trying to ask the taller woman about the man she'd just talked to. And Caitlyn, being ever so vigilant, seemingly picked up on what the smaller girl wanted to say but could not. They looked at each other for a moment then Sumi spoke.

"So THAT's who he is. Wow! He sounds really cool! Like my sister. But you didn't look like you enjoyed his company at all, mistress?" She said to Caitlyn, her eyes sparkling, waiting for an answer from Caitlyn. But it seemed that something had happened, causing Sumi to quickly apologized to Caitlyn and explained herself.

"I'm sorry! I won't ask about that anymore. But to answer your question, I'm referring to you as such because it's only appropriate. You're letting me stay with you, it's only fair that I help you in any way I can and refer to you as such."  
Sumi's explanation seemed to have piqued Caitlyn's interest and curiosity, perking an eyebrow at the smaller girl.

"It's what I've been taught, mistress. My sister always tells me that if someone is helping me as much as you are then I am to return the favor in any way possible and refer to them as deemed appropriate. But do you mind me calling you that? I can stop if you don't like it." Sumi continued the "conversation" with Caitlyn, explaining why she chooses to refer to her as such.

"So I remember the doctor who talked to Miss Vi's name and appearance so we should be able to find him relatively easy," Sumi stated plainly to Caitlyn, her eyes darting around trying to find the man in the lobby of the hospital. The crowd had dissipated at that point, yet there were still some people around the area. Combine with Sumi's moderate height, her search for the aforementioned doctor was not as easy as it seemed.

Caitlyn, with her trained eyes, was easily able to find the man based on her memory of their brief interaction alone. Yet chose to remain quiet at Sumi's searching attempt. Finding it rather humorous, she put a hand over her mouth, concealing her smile. Caitlyn might have just met this girl, but there was something that was strangely endearing about Sumi. Something that Caitlyn couldn't quite make out. That girl, with her clumsiness, shyness, and awkwardness made Caitlyn feel comfortable around her. She had always been surrounded by "dangerous" people, there were countless people who wanted her dead and many more who want something much worse to happen to her.

So to find someone who's acting so awkward and just...plain around her was a breath of fresh air. Jayce with his ever-confident, ever-debonair, ever-domineering attitude, even Vi put up a much more "troublesome" facade around her when they first met. But not this girl, she was either putting up a very convincing facade around Caitlyn, or she was one of the few people around her that truly spoke her mind and just wanted to help. Time will tell, Caitlyn thought to herself.

Sumi finally managed to find Abrams after walking around the lobby for a few minutes, all to Caitlyn's amusement. It's not every day you get to see a little white-haired girl wearing oversized clothes running around a hospital lobby looking for a doctor.

"Uhm...If you don't mind sir, miss Caitlyn would like to talk to you." Sumi bashfully approached the man, doctor Abrams was a man of average height and stature, but he still towered over the small woman. Sumi had to look up while talking with seemingly everyone ever since she'd arrived in Piltover.

"Oh, it would be my honor. What can I help you with, Miss sheriff?" The man politely replied, smiling, and nodding to the two women as he turned towards them.

"Miss Caitlyn wishes to ask you about her partner's recovery and her estimated time of discharge from the hospital." Sumi blurted out as fast as she could. Afterward, turning to Caitlyn and asking her "Is that right, ma'am?" To which Caitlyn simply smiled and nodded slightly.

Abrams, seemingly amused at the sight and the overly polite, borderline robotic language that the tiny white-haired woman used, let out a light chuckle before returning to his more professional demeanor. " Well miss sheriff, your partner's truly one lucky gal. All the cuts and stabs she'd received were all non-fatal, which is quite lucky for her since she had quite a few of them, and some of them got close to causing some real issues. She also had 4 broken ribs, luckily once again, none of them managed to puncture her lungs, or else we'd probably be having a much different conversation right now. Multiple bruises all over her body, that's actually the least of her troubles. But yea, other than all that, she's all good! And should be back on her feet in about...12 months, I'd say. And that's including her rehabilitation time as well, so her actual time spent laying down should only be around 4 months."

Caitlyn was physically taken aback by Abrams's words. How did that woman even manage to move at all with those injuries? How could Caitlyn have let this happened? Will Vi even make a full recovery without any problems? All these questions flooded Caitlyn's mind. Causing the blue-haired sheriff to quietly excuse herself and leave the lobby, heading outside the hospital to get some air. That was when she heard a distinctively metallic clinking noise as she approached. 


End file.
